


Hot Chocolate

by Beatrice_Bea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Bea/pseuds/Beatrice_Bea
Summary: Keith and Shiro take holiday trip to Christmas Europe! They explore winter nature and enjoy Christmas mood.And as the name suggests its sweet and will keep you warm on cold nights.This is gift for @shabbylines on Twitter! I hope you will enjoy this fic <3
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hot Chocolate

The plane was humming steadily as it flew across Atlantic Ocean. Sun beams were weak as the sunrise was yet to come but they lazily made their way through shade that was half-way closed. Shiro was watching the clouds as they flew past the plane. He was enjoying the flight, but his fingers were itching from the need to be the one to fly the plane. Although he would never acknowledge it or say it aloud as it was his idea to go by plane on their holiday trip to Europe. He wanted to take a break from work, and it meant to take a break from flying with Atlas. Sure, it would be easier to use Black as Keith suggested but he would not be able to enjoy the little things of their trip. As Shiro thought that, he felt movement on his shoulder. Keith’s breath became shallower as he was waking up from the sleep.  
“Are we there yet?”, Keith asked with raspy voice, eyes still closed.  
“Morning, babe. Not yet but I think we are getting close.”, Shiro whispered as he did not want to wake up other passengers. Keith snorted and looked at Shiro, his eyes still filled with sleep.  
“We would have been there already if we took Black.”  
“Yes but you wouldn’t be able to sleep on my shoulder!”, Shiro proclaimed and watched Keith turn red and avert his gaze. Shiro smiled and chuckled at Keith’s embarrassment. He grabbed his hand and nuzzled his face against Keith’s hair.  
“And I would not be called danger to flying…”, Shiro whispered with hint of amusement in his voice. Keith growled at the unpleasant memory from airport.  
“They had no reason to call you that just because of your ‘alien-made’ prosthetic arm!”, Keith proclaimed and looked Shiro straight into the eyes.  
“I don’t mind, babe. It was actually kind of funny.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t mind either if she didn’t make such a big deal out of it…”, Keith kept his firm gaze but then suddenly cracked smile, “Imagine what would she do if she knew I’m actually half-alien!”  
Shiro blinked few times and then had to contain his laugh. Keith chuckled too, put his hand to Shiro mouth and shushed.  
“Hey, you will wake up everyone.”, said Keith but his was voice was trembling from trying not to laugh too. Shiro nodded, took few deep breaths and kissed Keith’s hand that was still over his mouth. Then he looked into his eyes, leaned closer to him and whispered with low and deep voice, “Let’s make this the best holiday and wedding anniversary ever, Keith.” It made Keith blush, but he closed the distance between them, and their lips met. The kiss was sweet and short.

* * *

“Are you ready?”, Keith asked, leaning on the front door of the lodge. He already looked around the lodge they were staying in, checking the number of logs for fireplace and such. Shiro nodded as he was almost done tying his boots. Then he got up, grabbed the glove and walked outside with Keith. They were staying in settlement that was made of lodges for people to enjoy skiing and other snow activities, but the lodges were also enough far apart to ensure privacy. The lodge itself was classic wooden one with a little bit of modern touch. It was single story, ground floor had kitchen, small living room with fireplace and storage space. Upstairs had bedroom with bathroom. One whole side was two big windows for each floor so the guests could enjoy the view. And the view was beautiful! The lodge Shiro and Keith were staying in was actually one of the last ones in the settlement so they could see all of them. The houses were built in valley, on slight slope so you had to use wooden steps to get to one. And all the lodges were connected to the main road that led to the owner’s house and parking. Owners of the lodges kept the stairs and roads in pristine condition even in winter. As the lodges were build in valley they were surrounded by mountains, peaks covered with snow even in summer. But the settlement was not far from civilization just fifteen minutes by foot and you were in small town that had access to skiing area with quite a few lifts and cross-country ski trails. It was Shiro and Keith’s plan to get to one of the trails and use it as a guide to have nice stroll in winter nature.  
“Do you like it here?”, Shiro asked as they were walking on the trail tidied by snow groomer.  
“I will like it anywhere as long as you are with me.”, answered Keith, smiled at Shiro and squeezed his hand that was holding Shiro’s, “But I do think it’s nice here. It’s…very serene.”, And as to confirm his statement wind gently swept through trees, picked up few snowflakes from the ground and made them spin in the air. Trees shook their branches letting little of the piled snow on them fall to the ground.  
“Sure is.”, Shiro exhaled quietly as not to disturb the nature from its playful game. They walked in silence for a while.  
“Where are we going?”, Shiro asked after a while, realizing that Keith didn’t tell him.  
“I asked the owner for some tips and she said this trail leads to the lake that freezes over in winter.”  
“That sounds nice. Are we going to skate?”, said Shiro cheekily with mischievous smile. Keith chuckled and answers with his raspy voice,  
”I’m not sure that’s going to work with our boots.”, and pointed to their winter boots with textured soles.  
“We can try!”, Shiro chuckled but then felt pull on his hand. He looked at Keith that was signaling him to be quiet. Shiro was surprised but nodded in agreement. Keith gently pulled Shiro of the trail into the woods. Snow was shining and glittering in afternoon sunshine, crunching under their steps. Shiro could not figure out what was going on, but he trusted Keith. Then suddenly Keith stopped, Shiro almost colliding with him.  
“Look over there.”, Keith whispered so silently that Shiro had to lean closer to him to hear. He then looked where Keith pointed. And there it was, hind happily munching on needles from one of the trees. Its fur was fluffy and covered in snowflakes as it walked through low hanging branches. Then she lowered her head and sniffed the ground, shuffling the snow with her muzzle.  
“She’s beautiful.”, whispered Shiro into Keith’s ear. He had red ears from the cold and the hair that was tucked behind it was escaping and falling into his face. It filled Shiro with urge to touch him. He grabbed Keith by his waist and kissed him behind his ear. Keith jumped in surprise but did not make a sound. Unfortunately, they bumped into tree, making the snow on its branches fall to the ground. The hind lifted its head and looked their way. She sniffled the air, nostrils trembling with the air flow. And then she ran away, kicking the snow with her hind legs so high into the air that some of it fell on them. They stood there dumbfounded for awhile and then they laughed.  
“You surprised me!”, Keith exhaled between laughing, grabbing Shiro’s hand and leading him back to the trail.  
“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself…”, Shiro said without a hint of apologetic tone in his voice, “But she was beautiful, and I’m surprised you noticed her.”  
“I have seen some rabbit tracks in the snow so I was looking out for them…,” Keith said and looked back at Shiro, smiling, “So when I noticed movement I just followed it, did not expected to actually see hind.” Shiro smiled back at Keith.  
They continued their stroll through snowy landscape, speaking in silence as not to disturb the animals. They did not see the deer again. Soon they arrived at the slope that led to the frozen lake.  
“Want to try to skate?”, Keith asked as they stopped at their tracks, rubbing his hands. They were cold even though he wore gloves, especially the one that Shiro was not holding.  
“I thought you said it’s not going to be possible with our boots.”  
“We can try.”, Keith shrugged his shoulders.  
“You should be careful, the ground doesn’t seem sta-…”, Shiro started to say as he saw Keith make his way towards the lake but before he could finish, the ground under Keith foot gave up and the snow and clay with sand fell apart. Before Shiro could do anything, Keith was already on his butt slipping on the snow towards the lake. Shiro froze in horror as not even his altean-made arm could react that fast.  
“I’m fine!”, Keith yelled as he flopped into the snow, lying there flustered and embarrassed.  
“Are you, really?”, Shiro asked concerned and slowly slipped on the snow towards Keith. He tried to smile at him, but his eyes were full of worry.  
“You worry too much.”, Keith said, extending one hand towards Shiro. Shiro grabbed his hand expecting to help Keith get up, instead he felt yank on his arm and his body followed. He landed in snow, sending it into the air. Keith quickly sat on top of Shiro, leaning closer to his face.  
“Enemies kicked my ass harder than the ground just now. I’m okay Shiro.”, he whispered with soft reassuring smile. And before Shiro could say anything else, he leaned for the kiss. The snow was still falling around them, or did it start snow?

* * *

  
It was late afternoon, the sun already set so the city square was illuminated by street and Christmas lights. The big Christmas tree in top part of the square was richly decorated with shiny ornaments, lights and garlands. That is also where Keith was waiting for Shiro to get back to him. He was leaning against the railing that was around tree. He was watching people as they made their way around the Christmas market stalls. The air was filled with Christmas feel, people were laughing and happy, a singer san some carols with modern touch from nearby stage. Not long ago there was children’s choir singing them but as it became dark and the age of the audience became older it was time for a little different music. Keith looked into the sky so his eyes could rest for a while from all the lights and movement. Snow was lazily falling onto the square. With deep sigh Keith scanned the crowd for Shiro again. It was taking him awhile, so Keith was nervous. Then as if he heard him, Shiro pushed through the crowd, hands full of stuff.  
“Sorry it took me so long. There was this really long line…”, Shiro said breathlessly and handed Keith cup with hot liquid that was steaming.  
“I’m glad you’re back… So, what did you get me?”, asked Keith as he was carefully sniffling the content of the cup.  
“Mulled wine, but if you are asking for the flavour… Well, they had apple, pear, cherry, oh and also honey- “  
“Okay, okay I get it!”, Keith hurriedly stopped Shiro.  
“I got you a normal one without special flavour.”, Shiro finally answered with cheeky grin. Keith nodded and carefully sipped from his cup. He was immediately hit with spiciness that made his eyes water, but the hot liquid made him feel warm and cozy.  
“What did you get?”, asked Keith with hoarse voice as the spiciness was still lingering. Shiro raised his eyebrows at Keith question as he was sipping on his drink of choice, in other hand he was holding sweet pastry.  
“This is what they call spit cake, it’s rolled in sugar, crushed walnuts and cinnamon. This one is also topped with Nutella and whipped cream.”, Keith looked at the pastry with a little bit of horrified look, Shiro catching that slowly lifted his lips into devilish grin, “Want a taste?”  
Keith shook his head and nonchalantly sipped on his cup, “Maybe later… and for the drink?”  
“Hot chocolate with eggnog.”  
“Are you trying to get yourself into sugar coma?”, Keith asked in disbelief as he watched Shiro happily drink his chocolate and bite into the pastry. Little bit of the whipped cream stayed on his nose. Thoughtlessly Keith stretched out his hand and wiped the cream with his finger, which he then licked. Shiro froze, he thought for a bit and then he moved his hand with pastry, booping the whipped cream on Keith’s nose. And before Keith registered what was happing, Shiro licked the cream from his nose.  
“Shiro!”, Keith blurted out and covered his nose in embarrassment, cheeks flushing furiously.  
They walked between the stalls, holding hands and looking around for gifts for friends. As it was getting darker the crowd was also getting bigger. So, holding hands now became more of a practical thing so they did not get separated. Shiro pulled on Keith’s arms and led them to one of the stalls. It was filled with bath products, mostly soaps and bath salts.  
“Do you think Allura would like some?”, Shiro asked but then looked to the neighboring stall where they sold cosmetics and bath products but with lavender, “Or those?”  
“I don’t know, they look same to me?”, Keith answered but before he could take a closer look Shiro was already dragging him to the other stall.  
“Oh look at those cute designs!”, Shiro exclaimed and pointed to candles in various shapes that fit Christmas theme. It was not the last stall they stopped at. The Christmas market was full of various stalls, some repeating the same content but from different seller. They stopped again at the bath stall then moved to one selling plushies and wooden kid’s toys. Keith made Shiro stop at stall that was run by blacksmith and was selling various wrought jewelry, decorated daggers and axes. Another stall had stones and minerals for good luck and other had herbs and dried flowers. They sampled some smoked cheese and farm made cheese from goats and sheep. And other seller made them try meat sausage that he made himself and was proud of.  
“I’m exhausted!”, Shiro exhaled, heavily sitting down on one of the benches that freed up. He was holding all the stuff they bought in his prosthetic arm, but he felt like even that one was aching from being tired. He patted the place next to him to signal Keith to sit down but nothing happened. He looked at Keith, surprised that he is not tired, but Keith was looking elsewhere. Shiro turned his head to where Keith was looking and chuckled. There was nativity scene but instead of models of animals there were live ones.  
“Let’s go closer.”, Shiro said, got up and offered his hand to Keith. Keith took the offered hand and said, “Do you think we can pet them?”  
“Only one way to find out!”, they made their way closer to the native scene where the animals were. There were two sheep, goat and pony. As the animals saw them getting closer, they pushed on the fence and looked over it, goat bleated as to get their attention.  
Keith laughed, “Someone is eager to get scratches!” and he scratched the goat on the chin.  
“Should I get jealous?”, Shiro asked jokingly but then Keith nuzzled his face against the pony’s nose as it got closer to get attention too.  
“I don’t know, maybe?”, said Keith as he kissed the furry forehead of the goat. The goat bleated happily as to make fun of Shiro.

* * *

  
“Feeling better?”, Keith asked and handed Shiro cup of hot tea. Then he sat on the floor next to him. Shiro moved closer to Keith and put blanket over him.  
“Yeah, slowly unfreezing. Snowstorm was a little bit of a surprise.”, Shiro laughed as he rested his head against Keith’s shoulder.  
“Hm, we were lucky that owner of the lodging picked us up on her way here.”, agreed Keith. He looked over at Shiro’s head, eyes full of contentment. They were back at their lodge, sitting on the fur carpet covered in blanket. The fire in the fireplace cracked as it ate the wood. The lights were out so their bodies were illuminated only by the orange and yellow light from the fire. Shiro happily hummed and moved his head slightly so he could see out of the window.  
“Keith, look at the stars!”, it stopped snowing and the clouds disappeared so only thing left was clear sky full of stars. There was nothing to stop them from shining brightly.  
“It’s like we are back in space, huh?”, Keith said quietly as not to break the spell that has surrounded them. Shiro just nodded in agreement and admired the view.  
“It’s better here…”, said Shiro after awhile and then looked at Keith with smile so big that it made Keith’s heart skip a beat, “Because you are with me, like this. No work keeping us busy.”, breathed Shiro still keeping the eye contact.  
“Maybe we should take a trip to space. Just two of us…”, Keith whispered, pressing his forehead to Shiro’s, “I love you, Shiro.”, Keith’s voice cracked a little as he said it.  
“I love you too, Keith.”  
Stars shone on the snow-covered ground, making it gently sparkle. Trees danced with the wind in the slow tempo of the night. And the wooden lodge hidden in snowy landscape held two lovers that were in tight embrace of each other.


End file.
